


Under the Mistletoe [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [48]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Gen, Holidays, Mistletoe, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Singing, but probably not as off key as it should be, singing off-key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: Christmas brings a gift that Vincent doesn’t want or need, nor can he ill afford to accept, but he takes it anyway.





	Under the Mistletoe [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaixo (ballpoint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Under the Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762459) by [kaixo (ballpoint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo). 



> This podfic features a brief talkback with some reader's notes and some audio outtakes at the end.

 

  
Cover art by: [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadrizzit)

**Read by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)

 **Written by** : [kaixo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo)

[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r8fsd2r4n73838l/Football%20RPF_Under%20the%20Mistletoe.mp3?dl=0) [19.2 MB, 00:45:28]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vc6rt5zso2lue0d/Football%20RPF_Under%20the%20Mistletoe.m4b?dl=0) [32.3 MB, 00:45:28]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kaixo for blanket permission and for indulging my ridiculousness.
> 
> Thanks to the mods of the Football Winter Challenge for allowing podfic as a medium!
> 
> I still can't sound like I'm from Brabant.
> 
> Sorry, not sorry about the singing.


End file.
